Wara Wara no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Basil Hawkins }} The Wara Wara no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and manipulate straw at will, with the straw having damage-redirecting properties. It was eaten by Basil Hawkins. Its powers were first demonstrated during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, but it was not named until the Wano Country Arc. Etymology * is Japanese for "straw". Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's main ability is the capacity to create and manipulate straw, which seems to have a broad variety of applications. At its most basic, the straw can serve as a holding device , and can also act as a sharp weapon . By producing a larger amount of straw, the user can cover themselves in it to enhance their fighting capabilities or create a large straw monster to attack their foes. When using these techniques, the user is also seemingly able to manifest nails and use them as weapons. As a more advanced technique, the user is also capable of creating small straw dolls and storing them inside their body. Each doll represents another person, and if the user is injured in any way, the damage is instead transferred to one of the dolls, and in turn to the person it represents. This allows the user to easily survive and recover from multiple life-threatening injuries, making them difficult to defeat. The straw created by the fruit's power does not appear to be very durable, as Roronoa Zoro could easily slice through it. In regard to the straw doll technique, the user can only carry a finite amount of dolls inside their body (though the exact number is unknown), and each doll can only be used once, leaving the user vulnerable to taking damage once every doll is used. The damage transferal is limited to only bodily injuries, as Kizaru managed to blind Hawkins with a flash of intense light. Moreover, if the person the doll represents suffers damage through other means, the doll is damaged too, leaving it unusable. Aside from creating openings in their body to release the straw dolls, the user is incapable of turning into straw like a Logia, and thus cannot make attacks pass through them. Otherwise, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Hawkins' main usage of his fruit's power is the creation of straw dolls that represent other people, which he stores inside him. These doll allow him to redirect a single instance of damage that he receives towards the person they represent, leaving him completely unscathed as if the attack had never happened. However, he can only keep a finite amount of them, leaving him vulnerable once he runs out of them. Rapid consecutive attacks, in particular, can swiftly deplete Hawkins of his supply of dolls, as Kizaru proved. Hawkins has also used his powers offensively, either by turning into a large scarecrow-like creature or by summoning an even larger straw entity to fight on his behalf. He can also turn his sword into straw for greater power and reach. Techniques * : Hawkins creates a small straw doll that represents another person and stores it within his body. These dolls are seemingly connected to both the person they represent and Hawkins himself, allowing him to use them to protect himself from injury and enemy attacks. The exact amount of dolls Hawkins can store in his body is unknown, although in his confrontation with Admiral Kizaru at Sabaody Archipelago he implied he can have more than ten. Hawkins first showcased this ability during his battle with Kizaru, though it was only named in his fight against Luffy and Zoro at Wano Country. This is called Strawman in the Viz Manga. :* : When Hawkins suffers an injury, the damage gets redirected to one of the dolls inside his body, and in turn to the person the doll represents, damaging them and leaving Hawkins unharmed. The doll is then expelled out of his body. Each doll can only be used once, and the effect works in reverse too, meaning that if someone who has been marked by a straw doll receives damage through other means, the doll will receive the damage too, leaving it useless. This ability was first shown during his battle with Admiral Kizaru at Sabaody Archipelago, though it was only named in his fight against Luffy and Zoro at Wano Country. * : Hawkins transforms into a giant scarecrow-like monster with metal nails serving as claws, which he can use to attack his enemies. He first used this technique in his battle against Kizaru. This is called Demon Face in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Demon Conquering Phase in the FUNimation subs. * : Using his powers in conjuction with his sword, Hawkins transforms its blade into a whip made of straw, with a longer reach and sharp enough to pierce through other beings. It was first used during his confrontation with Luffy and Zoro at Wano Country, in order to defend himself from a lizard steed that was thrown his way. This is called Straw Sword in the Viz Manga. The name of this technique represents a pun, with being an ancient type of Japanese katana named for its fern-shoot-shaped pommel. * : By generating a large amount of straw from his sword, Hawkins creates a large straw monster that resembles his Goma no So technique. Once the entity detaches itself from his sword, Hawkins is able to remotely control it at will, with the Straw Man mimicking his movements. The Straw Man wields a large spike-covered club, which it can swing with enormous strength (enough to make the superhumanly strong Zoro struggle to hold it back), and can also spit nails at its targets. However, the Straw Man's behavior is seemingly governed by what tarot cards Hawkins draws, which not always have advantageous results. Since the Straw Man is linked to Hawkins' body, damaging it will also damage Hawkins himself, although he can still use his straw dolls to transfer the damage to someone else. This technique was first used during Hawkins' battle with Luffy and Zoro at Wano Country. This is called Strawman Cards in the Viz Manga. References External Links *Straw - Wikipedia article on the substance created and controlled by this fruit's power. *Voodoo dolls - Wikipedia article on Hawkins' usage on his "Straw Man" technique. Site Navigation ca:Wara Wara no Mi it:Wara Wara Category:Paramecia